Tracks
The tracks (or courses) are the locations in Mario Kart on which races are held. Many have been revamped or featured in Retro cups. Original cups Note that Super Circuit's Lightning Cup is listed in the Retro section. Mushroom Cup Mushroom Cup is the easiest Grand Prix with the easiest tracks to complete. It is the first cup in every game. It always starts with a circuit, often Luigi Circuit. |- | Mario Circuit 1 || Luigi Raceway || Peach Circuit || Luigi Circuit || Figure-8 Circuit || Luigi Circuit || Toad Circuit |- | Donut Plains 1 || Moo Moo Farm || Shy Guy Beach || Peach Beach || Yoshi Falls || Moo Moo Meadows || Daisy Hills |- | Ghost Valley 1 || Koopa Troopa Beach || Riverside Park || Baby Park || Cheep Cheep Beach || Mushroom Gorge || Cheep Cheep Lagoon Cheep Cheep Cape |- | Bowser Castle 1 || Kalimari Desert || Bowser Castle 1 || Dry Dry Desert || Luigi's Mansion || Toad's Factory || Shy Guy Bazaar |- | Mario Circuit 2 || colspan="6" |} Flower Cup The Flower Cup is the second cup in every Mario Kart game. The courses are a little more difficult than those of the Mushroom Cup. All games feature a Mario track in this cup except for Mario Kart DS. |- | Choco Island 1 || Toad's Turnpike || Mario Circuit || Mushroom Bridge || Desert Hills || Mario Circuit || Wuhu Loop Wuhu Island Loop |- | Ghost Valley 2 || Frappe Snowland || Boo Lake || Mario Circuit || Delfino Square || Coconut Mall || Mario Circuit |- | Donut Plains 2 || Choco Mountain || Cheese Land || Daisy Cruiser || Waluigi Pinball || DK Summit' DK's Snowboard Cross' | Music Park Melody Motorway |- | Bowser Castle 2 || Mario Raceway || Bowser Castle 2 || Waluigi Stadium || Shroom Ridge || Wario's Gold Mine || Rock Rock Mountain |- | Mario Circuit 3 || colspan="6" |} Lightning Cup The Lightning Cup is only used as an original cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. It is the third cup out of five in the game. It includes four tracks: * Luigi Circuit * Sky Garden * Cheep Cheep Island * Sunset Wilds Star Cup The Star Cup is the second last cup in all Mario Kart games. It contains fairly difficult tracks for experienced racers. |- | Koopa Beach 1 || Wario Stadium || Snow Land || Sherbet Land || DK Pass || Daisy Circuit || Piranha Plant Pipeway Piranha Plant Slide |- | Choco Island 2 || Sherbet Land || Ribbon Road || Mushroom City || Tick Tock Clock || Koopa Cape || Wario's Galleon Wario Shipyard |- | Vanilla Lake 1 || Royal Raceway || Yoshi Desert || Yoshi Circuit || Mario Circuit || Maple Treeway || Koopa City Neo Bowser City |- | Bowser Castle 3 || Bowser's Castle || Bowser Castle 3 || DK Mountain || Airship Fortress || Grumble Volcano || Wuhu Mountain Loop Maka Wuhu |- | Mario Circuit 4 || colspan="6" |- | Donut Plains 3 || DK's Jungle Parkway || Lakeside Park || Wario Colosseum || Wario Stadium || Dry Dry Ruins || DK Jungle |- | Koopa Beach 2 || Yoshi Valley || Broken Pier || Dino Dino Jungle || Peach Gardens || Moonview Highway || Rosalina's Ice World |- | Ghost Valley 3 || Banshee Boardwalk || Bowser Castle 4 || colspan="4" | Bowser's Castle |- | Vanilla Lake 2 | colspan="6" | Rainbow Road |- | Rainbow Road || colspan="6" |} Original battles |- | Battle Course 1 || Big Donut || Battle Course 1 || Nintendo GameCube || Nintendo DS || Block Plaza || Honeybee House Honeybee Hive |- | Battle Course 2 || Double Deck || Battle Course 2 || Block City || Twilight House || Delfino Pier || Sherbet Rink |- | Battle Course 3 || Block Fort || Battle Course 3 || Cookie Land || Tart Top || Funky Stadium || Wuhu Town |- | Battle Course 4 || Skyscraper || Battle Course 4 || Pipe Plaza || Palm Shore || Chain Chomp Roulette Chain Chomp Wheel || |- | colspan="3" || Luigi's Mansion || || Thwomp Desert || |- | colspan="3" || Tilt-a-Kart || colspan="3" |} Retro cups Games from DS onwards feature four Retro cups and a Retro section in Battle mode. Retro courses and arenas are recreations of those found in older games. Colored squares indicate the original game for each course and arena in this section. Note that the Lightning Cup was first and only used as an original cup for Super Circuit. *